Rememorando viejos tiempos
by JustASecret
Summary: Una noche de diversión en el Sunny, Zorro rememora una buena experiencia que les dejará a todos con la boca abierta. ONE-SHOT.


Al amparo del atardecer, los Mugiwara tenían noche de diversión y, ya cayendo el sol, preparaban sus preparativos para una larga y divertida noche.

Usopp, Chopper y Brook ayudaban a Sanji a organizar la mesa. Luffy correteaba por todos lados y se sentaba en su sitio impaciente mientras Nami le gritaba desde la lejanía. Robin aguardaba pacientemente en un rincón del césped con un libro entre 4 manos. Zorro dormitaba cual oso hibernando junto a Franky, que capitaneaba el navío y echaba el ancla en una pequeña isleta para cuando asomara la noche.

Pasadas unas horas, ya con las estrellas cubriendo sus cabezas, Sanji anunciaba contento desde la cocina la presentación de su fantástico banquete, con una preparación especial para cada uno de ellos. Los demás preparaban unas antorchas que envolvieran la mesa y se sentaban a comer. Luffy no pudo reprimir sus ansias por devorar todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino y alargando sus brazos robaba comida a diestro y siniestro mientras recibía insultos, risas y algún que otro tenedor clavado.

Al caer bien entrada la oscura y profunda noche, la tripulación encendió una fogata en la proa del barco, lejos del frío césped. Al principio de la comida si que usaron varias mantas debido al fresco que pasaba, silbando y acariciando el Sunny. Pero pasado ya un buen rato entre alcohol y risas, ninguno de ellos parecía percibir el soplo de aire gélido que emanaba desde el horizonte. Bailaban, cantaban y reían sin cesar. A pesar de que cada uno se divertía a su aire, uno de los tripulantes de pelo largo y anaranjado no podía dejar de mirar a otro con pelo de césped con abrigo a juego.

El sujeto que estaba siendo observado no era consciente de las miraditas lascivas e interesadas que le echaba su compañera. Solamente cantaba al son de sus compañeros, que, con la tontería y el alcohol en vena, les estaba dando por desnudarse. Todo eran risas que tapaban aquellas miradas y, bueno, aquel deseo escondido. Antes de que ocurriera una tontería demasiado gorda como para lamentar después, uno de ellos saltó al aire con una interesante y divertida propuesta, más que la de desnudarse porque sí.

**Oi **– El capitán tenia la voz cantante, mientras todos le prestaban atención - **¿Y si contamos historias de miedo? **

A Usopp le recorrió un escalofrío instantáneo por todo el cuerpo al oír aquella frase y se agarraba a Chopper con algo de miedo mientras ambos ponían cara de susto. Robin reía por lo bajo, asintiendo al igual que el resto. Menos dos de ellos, que no articulaban palabra, como casi siempre.

**¿De miedo?** – exclamaba un Sanji ya bien bebido - **¡Yo prefiero las de vergüenza ajena juar juar juarrrr!** – alzaba su jarra al aire mientras caía de culo al suelo, muerto de risa.

Un Zorro algo molesto suspiró al instante, con cara de pocos amigos ante la estupidez de su nakama. El rubio se volteó de mala manera a la atención de todos, mientras cruzaba mirada con el espadachín. Sus compañeros podían observar como saltaban las chispas entre aquellos dos.

**¿Vergüenza ajena? A ti no te hace falta contar nada entonces** – dijo Zorro en un tono muy sarcástico, bebiendo de su botella de sake sin mirar a Sanji, que ardía de rabia.

**Oh bueno, quizá el **_**marimo**_** quiera contarnos algo más interesante… ¿Qué tal una increíble experiencia sexual? ¿Eh?** – le dijo el cocinero intentando provocarle mientras le daba un codazo.

Las chicas se miraban con confusión y los hombres se miraban con curiosidad entre si, como esperando que algo saliera de la boca del _kenshi_. Zorro suspiró entre dientes.

**Será mejor que no, no sea que te deje a la altura del betún** – con media sonrisa de lado, sonaba un sonoro _"uuuuuuhhh lo que ha dichooooo"_ procedente de sus compañeros que vitoreaban y silbaban la chulería del espadachín. Zorro rió ligeramente ante la atónita mirada del rubio.

**De acuerdo marimo** – escupió Sanji de mala manera, intentando disimular su orgullo herido – **sorpréndeme.**

Los demás seguían con sus vitoreos. Luffy, Franky, Brook y Usopp silbaban emocionados. Robin reía al ver el entusiasmo de sus compañeros. Chopper se quedaba callado, sin saber que decir. Y Nami, ay, Nami se quedó muda ante la respuesta de su caballero andante, el cual nunca jamás hablaba de su vida personal más allá de lo que sabían sus compañeros. Cuando se hizo el silencio luego de unos largos minutos de silbidos, el espadachín comenzó su historia.

**Después no quiero quejas** – soltó algo molesto Zorro antes de empezar a contar nada. Sanji no hizo señas y su compañero continuó – **Hubo una vez que si bien recuerdo que, sinceramente, fue improvisada pero una de las mejores de mi vida **– se sinceró mirando hacia el suelo a la atenta mirada de sus nakamas –** hace ya un tiempo… aunque seré breve** – sus compañeros asintieron algo emocionados por escuchar a Zorro sincerarse así, mientras el removía la mitad de una botella vacía – **Pasó en un cine, a oscuras, con la adrenalina de saber que podían pillarnos** – Nami al oír la palabra _cine_ se puso colorada y abrió los ojos aterrorizada, iba a contar su maldita historia delante de todos y se quedó tan bloqueada que no pudo interrumpirle, la curiosidad pudo con ella - **… y fue impresionante.… igual de impresionante, cada vez que me acuerdo. Lo hicimos sentados en una butaca, a pelo, teníamos que estar en "silencio", aunque tenía su toque excitante con tanta gente "presente" a nuestras espaldas. Todo era como… tan irreal, estaba como en un sueño, con la chica de mis sueños** – Nami se puso más colorada aun, recordando la escenita – **nos movíamos como dos animales salvajes que buscan la unión con la otra desesperadamente, buff **– suspiró el hombre de pelo verde mirando hacia el vacío cielo ennegrecido.

Llegados a este punto, un Sanji super sorprendido tenía la mandíbula por el suelo del asombro con el que le había deleitado el _marimo_, un confundido Luffy miraba al vice capitán sin haber comprendido ni la mitad de las sutiles metáforas que había usado para describir la escenita, una Robin sonriente y algo sorprendida le miraba desde el otro lado de la fogata, ya casi extinguida. A Brook y a Franky le salían unos hilos de sangre de sus fosas nasales solo de imaginarse la historieta. Usopp y Chopper se habían quedado dormidos, acurrucados de forma muy graciosa bien tapados con una manta que Robin les había puesto encima. Y una Nami demasiado colorada y demasiado excitada solo de haber recordado la escena y haber sentido ese relámpago de sensaciones que le hizo sufrir aquella vez. Por culpa de su caballero andante, aquellas sensaciones volvían igual de fuertes, provocando que la navegante inundara poco a poco sus braguitas rojas que justamente había cambiado esa misma mañana.

El protagonista contó algo más de aquel excitante y bestial encuentro con una emoción que rara vez se expresaba en aquellos ojos tan negros como el ónix. Pero la navegante ya había sufrido suficiente con aquel cuento. Su cabeza y su ropa interior mojadísima ya no podían seguir aguantando aquella tortura. En mitad del discurso aun sin acabar, Nami se levantó de golpe, haciendo que su compañero se quedara en silencio y viera como la pelirroja se alejaba de allí corriendo y murmurando mil y una maldiciones. Tanto él como el resto de tripulación que quedaban despiertos se hallaban en silencio y con un aire de confusión ante la reacción de la joven, la cual no había pronunciado palabra en toda la confesión.

Ante la preocupada mirada de Sanji en la lejanía que atravesaba la fogata hasta el cuarto de las chicas, Zorro rió por lo bajo mientras le daba un buen trago a la última botella de sake que se había pimplado aquella noche. Aquel lapsus de repentina risa no pasó inadvertido para ninguno de sus compañeros, los cuales tuvieron que preguntarle porque la curiosidad los estaba matando. Sanji miró de nuevo al _marimo_ de mala manera por haberse burlado de su amor mientras un más que nunca confundido Luffy se acercaba a Zorro arrastrándose por el suelo sentado, echándole una mirada hiper directa que hizo retroceder al hombre del pelo verde, aun sonriente. Franky y Brook se miraban entre ellos algo preocupados de verdad por su compañera.

**Oi marimo** – le dijo Sanji volteándole para verse cara a cara - **¿Por qué te ríes de Nami? ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo?** – cruzaban miradas chispeantes mientras se tocaban frente con frente. Zorro rió de nuevo con sorna ante una mirada aterradora de Sanji y un incómodo e inquieto Luffy se pegaba a su oreja, esperando respuesta.

**Pues por una sencilla razón** – carraspeó la garganta para limpiarse la voz – **porque la chica con la que pasé aquella divertida tarde,… fue Nami.**

Sanji se quedó petrificado al mili segundo de haber escuchado aquella amarga pero cruel confesión de la persona con la que más se peleaba a bordo del Sunny mientras unos atónitos Franky y Brook le miraban boqueabiertos y la risa desbocada de Luffy resonaba en sus oídos.

_**Kenshi = espadachín (en japonés)**_

_**Ou yeeeee hasta aquí la story :D Me sentía super inspirada y decidí escribir esto como un pequeño homenaje a una buena historia que leí hace tiempo… y por ser el mejor lemmon que he leído jamás!**_

… _***indirectas everywhere* **_


End file.
